Coming Back
by RedHal
Summary: AU Jake runs away taking one of the Aztec skulls with him. 7 years later, Haley has a new teacher who really knows his mythology. Who is he?
1. Leaving

A/N: This is my second American Dragon story (that I wrote not posted). I got the idea after reading through some of my earlier stories. By the way, I don't own American Dragon.

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"Jake? What are you talking about?" Rose asked

"Look Rose. I have to do this. Lying to Dad, school, chores, dragon training. I feel like my head's going to burst. If I don't…I might do something drastic."

"Oh. So THIS isn't drastic?" she asked sarcastically. "Look. I have a plan to get rid of the Huntsclan. If we can get the skulls together, I can wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan…"

"That won't happen. Rose. That's the real reason I'm doing this. The vacation from the lying and the stress is really a cover. The truth is, I'm really keeping the huntsclan away from my family and the skull."

Before Rose could ask or do anything, Jake kissed her.

"Goodbye Rose." He said. "DRAGON UP!"

Rose watched as Jake transformed into the American Dragon and flew off.

When he was out of sight, she ran. She knew only one place she could go and get some straight answers.

0000

A few minutes later,

Rose entered Lao Shi's electronic shop to hear the owner yelling in Chinese.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what's the matter." Fu Dog said. "One of the skulls vamoosed."

"What?" she asked as she looked in the safe for herself.

Sure enough, instead of three, she saw two Aztec skulls.

"It couldn't be the Huntsclan." She said. "

"That is true." Lao Shi said. "They would have taken all of them."

The phone started ringing.

Rose's mind went to her conversation a few minutes ago as Fu answered the phone.

Flashback

_If we can get the skulls together, I can wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan…"_

"_That won't happen. That's the real reason I'm doing this. The vacation from the lying and the stress is a cover."_

End Flashback.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lao Shi's Chinese swears.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That was Jake's Mom." Fu said. "Apparently, he flew the coop."

"That's what he meant." Rose said to herself.

"What was that?" Fu asked.

"I think Jake took the missing skull to make sure the Huntsclan didn't get it." Rose said. "I bet it might have something to do with 88 and 89 seeing us together earlier tonight."

Flashback

"_Nice moves out there." Jake said to Rose in an alley. He had turned human earlier and was meeting Rose._

"_You weren't so bad yourself." Rose stated taking off her mask._

"_So, dream date tonight?" _

"_You bet."_

"_Hold on. Eye of the Dragon." _

_Jake's eyes turned red as he looked behind Rose. _

"_We have company." He said._

"_Come out!" she threatened._

_Two young Huntsclan members stepped out. It was 88 and 89._

"_You two are SO dead." She threatened._

"_Not as dead as your going to be." 88 told her._

"_You're letting a normal person see your identity." 89 informed her._

_They ran off to go tattle._

"_Meet me here in an hour." Jake told her._

End Flashback

"He's not taking ANY chances is he?" Fu asked.

"We were just lucky they didn't realize Jake's the American Dragon." She said.

"That is true." Lao Shi said. "Did Jake tell you where he went or when he will return?"

Rose shook her head.

"He just said he was going to keep the Huntsclan away from the skull under the pretense of taking a vacation from lying and all the stress involved in his life. Then he kissed me and flew off."

"What he might do," Fu suggested. "Is stop at various places. When he gets word of the Huntsclan, he might vanish again until he makes his way back to New York."

"The question is:" Rose said. "When will he return?"

"I have an idea!" Fu said dialing a few numbers. "Maybe I can get a hold of him."

"I'm sorry." A computerized voice said on the other line. "This number has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."

"Say what?" The dog asked.

0000

At the Long residence,

Susan was sitting on the couch rereading Jake's letters with tears in her eyes.

Flashback

"_Jake!" Susan called "Can you come here please?"_

_Silence._

"_Jake?"_

_More silence._

_Susan went up to her son's room expecting to see him lying on his bed. Jonathan had recently grounded him for sneaking out, and she had let Jake out for dragon duty. She heard him enter his room through the window an hour ago._

_When she opened the door, she didn't see what she wanted to see. Her son._

"_Jake?" she asked. "Where are you? This isn't funny."_

_She checked everywhere she could think of. She even went out of his room and knocked on the bathroom door. It was empty._

_Susan went back into her son's room and saw two envelopes. One was addressed to her and the other one was addressed to her husband and herself. She opened the one for just her._

_**Mom, **_

_**Things have gotten too dangerous. According to Rose, the Huntsman is close to finding out my identity. I had to leave to keep you, Dad, and Haley safe. I took one of the Aztec skulls so the Huntsclan won't get all 13. If they want it, they'll have to go through me. I don't know where I'm going or if I'll be back. I wrote a separate note to Dad with no mention of magical creatures. My reason for him is stress. To tell you the truth, I was also getting sick of lying to him constantly. As for the American Dragon thing, I still intend to protect magical creatures, but Haley can handle New York. I've seen her in action. I have to go. I'm meeting Rose to say goodbye. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Jake**_

_**P.S. I'm not telling you to go tell Dad the truth, but I just wanted to remind you of the time when you grounded me for two weeks for time traveling on a school night. When Dad was captured by the Huntsclan, he DID defend us.**_

_She quickly opened the other one._

_**Mom and Dad,**_

_**I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. Too many people are asking too much of me. The only reason I'm failing mythology is my teacher can't tell a unicorn from a regular horse and is constantly humiliating me. My girlfriend's uncle is extremely strict and overprotective, so we can't even go on a real date. Not that I have time for that between working for Gramps, babysitting Haley ever other night, and being grounded every other week. I need time to think. I don't know when or if I'll be back. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Jake**_

_**P.S. Sorry Haley. You'll have to make your own mistakes from now on. (She'll understand)**_

_Susan covered her mouth in horror._

"_Mom?" Haley asked entering the room. "What's wrong?"_

"_Jake's gone." Susan whispered handing her daughter the note in her hand as she sat down on Jake's bed._

"_What? No." Haley asked as she read it. "I-Is this the entire reason?"_

"_No." Susan said giving her daughter the other note._

"_The Huntsman nearly found out?" Haley asked._

"_Apparently." Susan said taking her note back. _

"_What are we going to tell Dad?" Haley asked._

_Susan looked deep in thought as she read the post script of her note over again._

"_The truth." Susan said._

"_Hola mi familia!" Jonathan said coming in._

_Susan came down the stairs. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Twenty years of lies were going to come out in twenty seconds._

"_What's wrong?" Jonathan asked._

"_Jake's gone." Susan said._

"_What?" Jonathan asked._

_Before Susan could tell him anymore, Jonathan ran up to Jake's room and searched the closet and under the bed._

"_Wh-Where did he go?" Jonathan asked._

"_He doesn't even know." Susan said. "He…He's trying to keep us safe."_

"_Safe? From what?"_

_Susan left the room and led the rest of her family to the basement. She opened a trunk and took out a yearbook. She opened it to the picture of herself and Jonathan at the beach party with Jake walking away._

"_What do you remember about this night?" Susan asked._

"_Well," Jonathan said thinking. "I remember the dream I had. You and your family were dragons and our son from the future showed up. Then I was captured by these freaks and tortured for information about you guys being dragons. I was hit after pushing you away from falling rocks. When I woke up, you said that I hit my head after tripping over a boom box. Why?"_

_Jonathan didn't need an answer. The fact that his wife wasn't looking at him was enough to tell him._

"_It…it wasn't a dream. Was it?" he asked._

"_He's trying to keep us safe from the people who captured you twenty years ago." Susan whispered._

"_So your family really are dragons?" Jonathan asked. "And…he really__** was**__ our son from the future?"_

_Susan nodded._

_Haley watched in silence as her father took the news._

"_I need some time to think." Jonathan said leaving the two girls in the basement._

End Flashback

Now that Susan thought about it, she never met Rose. She had only heard of her in passing. There was a lot she didn't know about her son. And now, it was too late.

The door opened. Susan looked quickly in hopes that it was Jake changing his mind about leaving. That hope was dashed as another one took over. Jonathan had walked back into the house.

"Hey." Jonathan said a little uneasy.

"Hi." She answered drying her tears. "I guess you'll be leaving now."

"Now, why would I do that?" Jonathan asked.

"Because I've lied to you for twenty years." Susan said "And because of that lie, our son ran away."

"Susan." Jonathan said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Flashback

_Jonathan had taken a cab to the beach where he had view Halley's comet with Susan. As he stood looking over the ocean, everything made sense. Jake's constant tardiness, the fire alarms, the secrets, why Lao Shi hated him. _

_Now that he thought about it, he always knew deep down, that night he and Susan stood on that same beach twenty years ago, was not a dream. It was just the story of hitting his head was more believable than dating a dragon._

"_I guess we'll just have to start over." Jonathan said to himself._

End of Flashback

"Jake will come back." Jonathan reassured her.

Susan threw herself in her husband's arms and sobbed.

TBC

A/N: I've decided to do previews.

"_How was school?" Jonathan asked._

"_Excellent." She said. "My mythology teacher is young, cute, and smart."_

"_I'm guessing Rotwood was replaced then?" Jonathan said._

"_Yes."_

"_Good. That guy gave me the creeps." Susan admitted_


	2. Seven Years Later

**Chapter 2: Seven Years Later**

"Thanks for the lift Dad." Haley Long told her father.

"Anything for my little princess." Jonathan told the teen.

"Dad!" Haley groaned.

It was the first day of school for Haley Long. Her pigtails were now replaced with a long ponytail (much like the way she wore it in "Haley Gone Wild"). She was now fourteen years old and substituting for her brother as the American Dragon. However, magical reports were stating how he was still doing his job. Just not in NYC. Fu had just heard last month that the American Dragon had saved a heard of centaurs in Montana. Unfortunately, Jake had left the state the same night.

"Hi Haley!" her friend, Renée, called.

"Hi Renée! Hi Chad!" Haley called as she ran up to her two friends.

"Hi Haley!" Chad greeted. "Ready for Rotwood?"

"After the stories I've heard from Jake seven years ago, no. I'm going to flunk my first class all because my teacher can't tell a Brownie from a Pixie."

0000

"Good morning class." The mythology teacher said. "My name is Mr. Jong. I'm sure you guys were hoping for Rotwood. Well, the school board decided that he can't teach AND be principal at the same time. So, here I am. I promise you, I can tell the difference between a mermaid and a Kelpie."

Haley and Renée were both starring longingly at the young, muscular, Chinese-American teacher. Actually, ALL the girls were starring at him.

"So, do you have any questions for me before we begin?" he asked.

All of the girls raised their hands.

"Yes?" Mr. Jong said pointing to Olivia Meyers, Haley's arch rival.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Too old for you." He answered before pointing to Renée. "Yes?"

"Are you married?"

"No." he told her.

Most of the girls' hands went down. Haley's was the only one left.

"Yes." He said pointing to Haley.

"How do you know what you are teaching us is the right material?" she asked.

"Valid question, Miss…"

"Long. Haley Long." She told him.

"Miss Long. Let's just say I have connections and leave it at that."

0000

After school at Lao Shi's shop, Haley was telling Fu, Lao Shi, and Rose about her new teacher.

"And then I asked him about the Yamanuchi (A/N: Is that right?) Chalice" Haley informed her grandfather. "Do you know what he told us?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"That it was made by GOBLINS. And that it held a Djin in it that can be released when filled with water. He even knew the chant to put it back. He really knows his mythology." Haley stated

"At least you are being taught right." Lao Shi told his granddaughter. "Just keep an eye on him."

"The Old Man is right, Kid." Fu said. "He might be a wizard."

"I'll keep both eyes on him. He is HOT!"

0000

At the Long residence later,

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Haley said as she came in.

"Hi Sweetie." Susan said.

"How was school?" Jonathan asked.

"Excellent." She said. "My mythology teacher is young, cute, and smart."

"I'm guessing Rotwood was replaced then?" Jonathan said.

"Yes."

"Good. That guy gave me the creeps." Susan admitted

"Oh. He's still principal." Haley told her parents.

"So, tell us more about this new teacher." Jonathan said.

"Well, he's fresh out of college. Tall, muscular, Chinese-American like me, and smart. Fu and Grandpa thinks he knows too much, so he wants me to keep an eye on him."

"Well, you listen to your grandfather." Jonathan said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Susan said. "Go wash up."

"Okay Mom." Haley said going to her room.

Haley went up the stairs and headed for her room. As she started to enter, she turned and faced the closed door opposite her room. The door hadn't been opened in seven years. It was the door to her brother's room.

"Jake." She whispered touching the door. "Ear of the dragon."

Her ear turned into a dragon's ear and she leaned against the door hoping to hear breathing. Nothing. As usual.

"Come home soon." She whispered.

TBC

"_This does not look good." Trixy said._

"_Where's Jake when you need him?" Spud asked no one._

"_What do you want?" Keal asked the goblins while holding his tote bag closer to his side._


	3. Spud's Roommate

**Chapter 3: Spud's Roommate**

KNOCK KNOCK

Mr. Jong opened the door of his apartment to reveal the landlord and another man.

"Mr. Jong." The landlord said. "May I introduce your roommate, Arthur Spudinski."

"Just call me Spud." The other man said.

"And call me Keal." Mr. Jong said as they shook hands.

"Well, I'll let you two become acquainted." The landlord said leaving the two.

"Whoa boy." Keal said as he shut the door. "This is going to be interesting."

"I'll say." Spud said making himself comfortable on the couch and propping his feet up on the table. "So, George said you teach mythology."

"Yes."

"Ah. Yes. I remember those days." Spud said. "My teacher couldn't tell a fairy from an unicorn."

"Rotwood may be dumb in the area, but he's not THAT dumb." Keal said.

KNOCK KNOCK

"That's for me!" Spud said answering the door.

He opened it to reveal an African-American woman.

"Hey Spud!" she said.

"Hey Trix!" Spud greeted. "Trixy. This is my roommate, Keal. Keal, this is one of my best friends, Trixy."

"Nice to meet you." Keal said nervously

"Likewise." Trixy stated. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. With the pay teachers get, I'm amazed I can afford it." Keal told her. "Of course, that's the reason I applied for a roommate."

0000

The next afternoon,

"That's for taking me out." Keal told Trixy and Spud.

"No sweat." Trixy said.

"What's in the tote bag?" Spud asked.

"Uh…family heirloom." Keal said looking at the bag on his shoulder. "I have to keep it close until I can get a safe."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by goblins.

"This does not look good." Trixy said.

"Where's Jake when you need him?" Spud asked no one.

"What do you want?" Keal asked the goblins while holding his tote bag closer to his side.

"HIYA!"

A pink dragon appeared and knocked out the goblins in a few minutes.

"Nice work." Spud complimented the young dragon.

"Thanks." She said not noticing Keal. "Jake could do it faster."

Keal didn't hear her. He saw movement behind a dumpster.

His eyes turned red after he murmured something quietly.

"Look out!" Keal called out as he kicked the creature that was sneaking up on Haley. It was a goblin.

"Wow. Thanks." Haley said before tensing. Her teacher had seen her in dragon form.

"No problem. I have a third degree black belt." Keal said.

"How did you see that last goblin?" Trixy asked.

"Talent." Keal responded as he checked the item in his tote bag. "Still in tacked. Not that it can break without the others."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Just a family heirloom I have to keep with me until I can get a safe." He said. "Now, why aren't you at home, Miss. Long?"

Haley was stunned.

"How…?" she asked.

"Please." He said. "Your hairdo is the same. And you also sound like Haley Long. Not to mention my sources mentioned that the American Dragon had a sister. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

TBC

"_I need you to promise you won't tell anyone. I need to talk to him first." _

"_I promise."_

_Rose sighed and handed Haley a sheet of paper with two names on them and lines drawn to match up the letters. Haley's first reaction was shock, then joy, then…_


	4. Finding Out

**Chapter 4: Finding Out**

December,

Three months had past since school started. Haley was amazed at how much truth her teacher knew. Lao Shi decided to take drastic action and find the true identity of the teacher. The fact that he knew Haley's identity was too much.

0000

That night,

Keal pulled something carefully out of the safe that was wrapped in a cloth.

"That must be the heirloom." Rose said to herself as she stood on the fire escape in her Huntsgirl outfit.

Lao Shi had decided to send Rose in.

"You've caused me so much trouble." Keal told the item. "But it'll be worth it once I get the others."

Keal put the item back in the safe.

"Hey Keal." Spud said walking in with Trixy.

"Oh. Hey Spud." Keal greeted with his back against the safe.

"Apparently, he doesn't want anyone to know what the heirloom is." Rose whispered into the cell phone to Fu Dog.

"Try to find out what the heirloom is." Fu told her

"Are you ready for tonight?" Spud asked

"Sure."

"And leave that heirloom in your safe. It will be fine." Trixy said. "Just like Kyle Wilkins."

"Like lemon-lime in the summertime." The two men quoted while groaning even though she hadn't said that since graduation.

"How'd you know that Keal?" Trixy asked.

"Let's go." Keal said as he locked the safe and changing the subject.

After the three left,

The ninja girl snuck into the room and looked around.

"Nice." Rose said looking at his trophies from martial arts competitions. "And a black belt."

Rose looked around and saw the safe.

As Rose started to walk to the safe, she found an open sock drawer with a picture frame face down. The Huntsgirl walked over to it and looked at the picture.

She nearly dropped it when she saw the picture.

She ran to the safe. She turned the handle to the right three times landing on the 30, then to the left two times landing on the 12, then to the right once landing on the 60 with the knowledge that if the digits were swapped in each number, it would come up with 03-21-06. The anniversary of the day she found out that Jake was the American Dragon.

The safe opened.

Rose turned off the cell phone when she saw the contents.

0000

The next afternoon,

Rose sat alone in her apartment looking at a sheet of paper with two names on it. She knew Fu was trying to call her, but she wasn't ready. She needed to speak with the teacher first. And in order to do that, she needed help from a certain student.

"Now all I have to do is confront him." she said. "But how?"

KNOCK KNOCK

Rose went over to the door of her apartment and opened it to reveal Haley

"Hi Rose." Haley said. "You called?"

"I found out about your teacher." Rose told her ushering the dragon-girl in.

"Really?" Haley asked. "Tell."

"I need you to promise you won't tell anyone. I need to talk to him first."

"I promise."

Rose sighed and handed Haley a sheet of paper with two names on them and lines drawn to match up the letters. Haley's first reaction was shock, then joy, then…

"I thought he was hot?" Haley asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Rose gave a small laugh.

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Rose told the teen

"What do I need to do?" Haley asked seriously.

0000

After school the next day,

"Don't forget that essay on dragons due on Friday." Keal called to the kids.

Everyone left except Haley.

"What can I do for you, Miss Long?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you can have a word with my parents about my grade." She asked sweetly putting all of her charm into it.

"Why?" He answered unfazed. "You're getting an A . We don't NEED a parent-teacher conference."

"Please." Haley begged.

"Not unless you start acting up in class."

"Wow, Mr. Long." She said sweetly. "Not many people are immune to my sweetness."

"Got that rig…"

He paused as he realized what she had called him.

TBC

_Rose was on the building in her Huntsgirl uniform with a bag of the skulls looking at the skyline of NYC._

"_Hey." A voice said behind her._

_She turned quickly to defend herself. When she saw who had spoken, she dropped the staff to her side._

"_Hey yourself."_


	5. Wishes

Previously:

"_Wow, Mr. Long." She said sweetly. "Not many people are immune to my sweetness." _

"_Got that rig…"_

_He paused as he realized what she had called him._

**Chapter 5: Wishes**

"Wh-what did you call me?" He asked in horror.

"Mr. Long." She repeated. "Jake Long. Jacob Luke Long. The American Dragon. Grandson of Lao Shi, the Chinese Dragon. Boyfriend of Rose, Huntsgirl."

"N-No. My name is Keal Jong. I know they sound similar, but…"

"I didn't mess it up." Haley told him.

"I don't know what your talking about." He defended turning pale and turning his face away from her.

"Jake. I know it's you." Haley informed him relieved that it was the end of the day.

The teacher got up and closed the door before turning to the student.

"Haley. I... Nobody must know I'm here." He told her knowing that she was dead certain he was who she said he was..

"Too late." She told him. "Rose already knows."

He seemed deep in thought.

"She hasn't said anything, has she?" he asked nervously

"Only to me. She wants to see you again."

Silence

"Jake. Please don't leave again. We miss you." Haley begged

"I know." He said. "It's just…I can't afford to have the Huntclan get their hands on the last skull."

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I didn't want to risk the Huntsclan stealing the other three skulls that we had as well as the last one, so I took one of ours and left the state with it. Whenever the Huntsclan found me, I just kicked butt and left under a new name. Longest I've gone is four years. That was when I got my teaching degree. Then I rescued that herd of centaurs and came back to New York."

"Couldn't you just defend it here?" she asked.

"It would only put everyone in danger." He said shaking his head. "Rose said that the Huntsman was _really_ close to finding out my identity. He could probably place my face with the American Dragon, but not my name. If I stayed, he would only find out and…I can't afford to be the cause of any deaths in the family."

"But Rose said that she had a plan in case the Huntsman got his hands on all of the skulls."

"Do you know what that plan is?" he asked.

"No."

"She was going to wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan. That includes herself."

"Oh." Haley said as Jake walked over to the window and looked out.

"You've done a good job protecting the magical creatures of New York." Jake said.

"Thanks." Haley said. "But…as I said earlier, everyone misses you. My first mission by myself, you know what that leprechaun asked me? He asked "Where's the American Dragon?""

"Well, I'm sure that everyone's gotten used to having you around." Jake said.

"Yeah, but they still ask about you. Why did you come back if it was so dangerous in New York?"

"Well," Jake answered turning back to her. "Because nobody would suspect I would come back, it's a big city full of magical creatures, and…I missed everyone. This way I could at least check up on you guys."

Haley ran and hugged her brother.

"Mom told Dad." Haley said. "About the dragon thing."

Jake frowned.

"How'd he take it?"

"Well, he left the house for a few hours, but he came back. He and Mom are still working on gaining trust back."

"How long ago?" Jake asked.

"Mom told him when she got your letters. To tell you the truth, she still has them."

Suddenly, Jake got a look of determination.

"Do you know how many skulls the Huntsclan has?"

"Nine" Haley answered.

"Haley. I need you to tell Rose to grab the other skulls, including the ones from Grandpa's store, and go to the top of the Empire State Building tonight." Jake interrupted

"Why?"

"We're going to finish this. I'll be coming home soon."

0000

That night,

Rose was on the building in her Huntsgirl uniform with a bag of the skulls looking at the skyline of NYC.

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

She turned quickly to defend herself. When she saw who had spoken, she dropped the staff to her side.

"Hey yourself." She told the familiar dragon as she took off her mask. "Haley said to bring the skulls."

"Are all twelve there?" Jake asked still in dragon form with his own bag.

"Yes."

"Let's do this." He said pulling out the last skull. "Before the huntsclan finds us."

"Right. Seth's keeping them busy."

"Seth? Seth Hunter?"

"Yes. He's also a double agent. Jake. I still think it would be safer…"

"Fine. But I make the first wish."

0000

On top of the Parthenon building,

Jake flew down with Rose and the skulls on his back.

"You've gotten stronger." Rose said as she slid off.

"Thanks." He said turning into a human again

"Let's hurry before the Huntsman realizes what's going on."

The two got to work putting the skulls in the gargoyles' mouths.

"Here you go." Rose said throwing the last skull to him. "Make it count."

Jake caught the skull and held it up.

"I WISH ROSE AND SETH WERE NO LONGER MEMBERS OF THE HUNTSCLAN!"

Rose was shocked at the wish. Her birthmark started glowing and vanished.

"Jake…" she whispered. "You could have had anything."

"Now you can make that wish you mentioned before we separated." He said throwing her the skull "And we can keep our memories."

Rose smiled and held up the skull

"I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUNTSCLAN!"

They waited a few minutes and watched members of the Huntsclan rise into the air and vanish into a vortex. When they were certain all were gone, Rose threw the skull down and it shattered.

The other twelve skulls shattered.

Jake picked up the larger part of the shattered thirteenth skull and threw it off the building and heard more shatter.

"Now with the Huntsclan gone…" Rose stated

"…We can pick right back up." Jake finished

The two kissed passionately.

Only to be interrupted.

TBC

_Susan entered the shop and came across an interesting sight._

_Haley, Fu, Sun, Rose, Trixy, and Spud were watching in hiding as Lao Shi yell in Chinese at a tall, muscular, pale, Chinese-American man who was tense and backed up against the desk._

"_WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG DRAGON?!" Lao Shi finished._


	6. Reunion

A/N: The beginning of this chapter overlaps with the end of the previous chapter. Just at different view points.

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

Sun Park, Haley, Trixy, and Spud were walking home from stopping trolls rampaging through town. They passed the Parthenon building but never bothered to look up. If they did, they would have seen a green light.

"I WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HUNTSCLAN!" they heard Rose yell.

"That sounded like Rose." Sun stated.

"Must be practicing the wish making." Trixy said.

They then heard the sound of shattering glass. A few minutes later, a broken skull fell from the top of the building.

"AGGHHH!!!" Spud yelled jumping into Trixy's arms. "DEMON SKULLS!"

Trixy dropped him onto the sidewalk with a sigh.

"That's strange." Sun said looking at the broken skull. "Unless all thirteen are together, these skull are unbreakable."

"And the last skull was in the possession of…." Haley stated.

The two dragons transformed into their magical form.

They flew onto the top of the building. The teal was carrying Spud the pink one carried Trixy

"Oh. That's lovely." Haley said sarcastically as he saw her teacher/brother and Rose making out on the roof.

"Rose!" Spud exclaimed as the two dragons turned into Sun Park, and Haley Long. "You're cheating on Jake!"

Jake and Rose pulled out of their kiss and starred at Spud as if he was an idiot.

"How did you become friends with him?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Long story." Jake told her.

"Where have you been?" Sun asked Jake sternly.

"Oh come on." Jake said "Surely you've gotten those reports. The latest one being of how I rescued that herd of centaurs."

"How did you get all the skulls?" Spud asked

"Yeah. I thought Jake had the…last…." Trixy said before realization dawned on her.

Jake nodded.

"Whoa!" she said looking him over. "When'd you get so tall and muscular?"

Rose tightened her grip on Jake.

"Relax." Trixy said noticing Rose's reaction. "Me goin' out with this guy is like me going out with Spud. Not happening."

"Really?" Rose asked innocently, but with an evil smirk on her face. "So your little adventure in the prop storage closet with Spud meant nothing?"

"The prop storage closet?" Jake repeated interested. "Trixy and Spud?"

"It was NOTHING!" Trixy said blushing. "It was one accidental kiss. I thought he was Kyle, and he thought I was Stacey."

"Wait. Are we talking about me?" Spud asked.

Everyone present rolled their eyes.

"And how do you know Rose?" Spud added his roommate.

"I've only tried to slay him a few times." Rose said.

Jake took the opportunity to transform into his dragon form.

"Jake!?" Spud asked.

0000

At the Long's, Susan was on the phone.

"_Now Susan,"_ Kathy said on the other line _"You have got to stop living in the past."_

"I know." Susan sighed. "It's just I miss Jake so much."

"_Well, Gregory has ALWAYS been…"  
_

"I don't want to hear it Kathy." Susan said. "I'm just as responsible for Jake's departure as the Huntsclan and the Dragon Council. My keeping the secret from Jonathan had helped pushed Jake to this. If I had just been honest with Jonathan in the first place, then we could have all sat down and discussed it."

"_Well, nobody is blaming you…"_ Kathy said.

"Just say it Kathy." Susan said. "But if it's something along the lines of Gregory being better than Jake, then don't bother. I don't hear anything about Gregory saving a heard of centaurs in Montana. I don't hear anything about Gregory stopping rampaging gargoyles in France with the French Dragon."

"_Then where is Jake?"_ Kathy said.

Susan hung up and left the house after grabbing her jacket.

"TAXI!" Susan yelled.

A yellow cab pulled over.

Whenever she got too emotional about what had happened, there were three locations she always went. The beach, the maternity ward at the hospital, and…

"Lao Shi's Electronics." She told the cab driver. "And step on it!"

"Right away." The cab driver said flooring it. He had driven Susan before when she was in one of her moods.

The man pulled up two minutes later.

"Keep the change." Susan told the man as she handed him ten dollars and got out of the car.

Susan entered the shop and came across an interesting sight.

Haley, Fu, Sun, Rose, Trixy, and Spud were watching in hiding as Lao Shi yell in Chinese at a tall, muscular, pale, Chinese-American man who was tense and backed up against the desk.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOUNG DRAGON?!" Lao Shi finished.

"I never should have taken Chinese in college." Was the answer he got. "I was better off not understanding."

"Okaaay." Haley said seeing her mother. "This may get a little awkward."

"Why'd you say…that…uh oh." Fu started to asked before looking to see Susan starring at the scene. "For the record, I JUST found out today."

Everyone turned. If Jake was pale before, it was nothing after he saw his mother.

"What's going on?" Susan asked daring not to hope.

"Gramps was just chewing Jake out for running off with the last skull and then destroying them all behind his back." Spud tattled.

"Hey!" Haley said. "Tattling on Jake is MY job."

"Since when?" Trixy asked.

"Since I was his little sister, a.k.a my whole life."

"And you never missed a chance." Jake added.

"Jake?" Susan asked as she saw her son for the first time in years.

"Hi Mom." Jake said a little embarrassed.

The next thing the American Dragon knew was that he was being squeezed into a tight hug.

"Missed you too, Mom." Jake managed to say as he returned the hug.

"Oh Jake." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was making sure the Huntsclan didn't get all 13 skulls before Gramps, Fu, Rose, and I did. They had a head start." Jake said.

"But…why didn't you keep in touch?" Spud asked.

"In case the Huntsman found out. I wanted to keep you guys out of danger."

"Jake. We don't care about our safety. Well, we do, but not as much as yours." Trixy told him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys. Still friends?" Jake said

"Friends for life and friends for real." Trixy said.

"Yeah." Spud agreed. "GROUP HUG!"

After some eye rolling, the three friends shared a group hug. Jake invited Rose into the group which she joined.

TBC

"_Seth. You know Rose already." Haley said_

"_I know who they are." Seth said. "It's what they're doing making out with each other." _

"_They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Haley told her friend._

_I'll never pay attention in mythology again." _


	7. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 7: Christmas Eve**

The next day, Christmas Eve,

Haley was watching the door as her parents trimmed the tree with Lao Shi, Rose, and Fu. Jonathan had not been told about Jake's return. It was going to be a Christmas surprise.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of your Christmas celebration, Mr. and Mrs. Long." Rose said.

"Of course." Susan said.

"Anything for my brother's girlfriend." Haley said without taking her eye off the door.

"How about carols?" Jonathan suggested as Haley went to the window and looked out.

She saw a cab pull up.

"Go on ahead." Haley said as she watched a girl who looked JUST like Rose step out of the cab after Jake. A woman came out after her as a man stepped out of the front seat.

Haley opened the door and ran to greet her brother.

"Who are these people?" Haley asked.

"Haley," Jake introduced. "These are Lily, Violet, and Bryan. They're Rose's family."

"When Jake told me that he knew Rose," Lily explained. "I forced him to meet Mom and Dad and tell us everything he knew about her."

"Forced is putting it mildly." Jake said. "She's scarier than an angry Huntsgirl."

"Well, you can meet her for yourself." Haley told them. "She's here."

They five walked in and heard the family (and Rose) sing "Twelve Days of Christmas."

"Five Golden Rings." Rose sang.

"Four Calling Birds." Susan sang

"Three French Hens." Jonathan added

"Two Turtle Doves." Sang Haley

"And a Partridge in a Pear Tree." Jake finished.

Everyone turned.

"Hi. I'm Haley's teacher."

"That explains everything." Susan said.

"Mr. Jong!" Jonathan greeted. "What brings you…"

He stopped as he watched Rose run up to the teacher and kissed him on the lips. Jake lost his balanced and fell on the floor.

"Are you sure she tried to kill you on occasion?" Lily asked as she watched her long-lost sister making out with the man she graduated college with.

Haley grabbed a camera and started taking pictures.

"Rose." Jake said as he pulled out. "I'd like you to meet Lily, Violet, and Bryan. I think you know them."

Rose looked at the family behind Jake and gapped at them.

"I recognize them from my dream." Rose said quietly as she got up from on top of Jake. "Mom? Dad?"

"Rose?" Violet asked.

The mother and daughter hugged.

"But…what are you doing HERE?" Rose asked her family.

"Well, your friend gave us a call a couple of hours ago and told us where we could find you." Bryan said pointing to Jake who was getting up off the ground. "We got on the next plane to New York."

Rose looked over at Jake to see if what her father said was true. Jake just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Jake!" Rose said as she kissed Jake again.

"Jake?" Jonathan asked.

"How about we ask questions AFTER they finish seven years worth of making out?" Haley suggested

"By the way," Rose said after hearing that comment. "You might want to see who else is coming from Christmas dinner."

Haley looked out the window.

"Seth?" she asked.

She opened the door and let the orphaned brown haired boy in.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied before seeing his mythology teacher making out with his mentor from the Huntsclan. "What on earth?"

"Seth. You know Rose already." Haley said

"I know who they are." Seth said. "It's what they're doing making out with each other."

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." Haley told her friend.

I'll never pay attention in mythology again."

"Neither will I," Haley said. "Mr. Jong's real name is Jake Long."

"Really?" Jonathan asked looking at his son.

"Merry Christmas." Jake said when he and Rose pulled out of their kiss

"I'll say." Jonathan said as he hugged his son. "This is the first time we've been together for Christmas in years."

"You haven't gone into my old room recently, have you?" Jake asked returning the hug

"No." Susan said. "Not since we found the letter on your bed."

"Well, every Christmas and birthday, I would send things." Jake told them. "I had the magical delivery to my room. I had hoped that a certain meddlesome sister would enter my room and find them."

Haley was up in his room in a flash.

"IT'S TRUE!" she yelled down. "WOW! A DELUXE ART SET! COMPLETE WITH CLAY, WATERCOLORS, PASTELS, ETC.!"

"I guess she started opening them." Jake stated with a laugh.

"AN AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF SYLVIE GUILEM!" (A/N: I don't own her.)

"We took a few abroad classes." Lily explained.

"And I helped the French Dragon." Jake added. "She helped me score that."

"HALEY!" Susan called "WAIT AND OPEN THE REST TOMORROW!"

TBC

_Suddenly, she giggled._

"_What?" Jake asked._

"_Jake? Did you ever go to Idaho?"_

"_I flew over it traveling from California to Montana." Jake said. "Wh…?"_

_The two started laughing at the nature of the question._

"_Really funny." He said sarcastically. "I brought you here for a reason."_


	8. Surprise

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

Jake was now visiting his family more, but he was still teaching under his fake name due to a certain principal. Jake wasn't the only one visiting family more. Rose spent a great deal of time with her sister who moved in with her. Her parents went back to California.

The American Dragon and his sister teamed up for magical duty and things were running smooth.

At least, until March.

Haley noticed her brother acting edgy and paranoid.

"Jake?" She asked one day after school. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jake said. "Vernal Equinox tomorrow."

"Yeah. But we don't need to worry about the Huntsclan anymore."

"No. We don't."

0000

The next day,

"Jake. Where are you taking me?" Rose asked as she flew blindfolded on Jake's back.

"That's a surprise." Jake said.

He landed next to a tree in the woods and took off her blindfold.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"Don't you remember?" Jake asked. "This is the place where you came the closest to killing me and I gathered enough courage to tell you the truth."

Rose looked at the tree as the memory came.

Flashback

_Huntsgirl was determined. This dragon had made a fool of her many times before. Now it was payback. She threw a rope and wrapped the American Dragon to a tree._

"_This is it, Dragon! Say Goodbye!" she yelled as she charged._

"_ROSE! NO!" the dragon yelled._

_She stopped. How did he know her real name?_

"_Wh…What did you call me?" she asked._

"_Rose." The dragon said sadly "If you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face." _

_Flames engulfed the dragon as he shrunk to his human form. _

_Tied to the tree, in the same spot the dragon had been, stood her crush: Jake Long._

"_Rose….It's me." Jake said as if it hurt him to say it._

"_Jake?" she asked as she took off her mask._

_Suddenly, she knew what she must do. She charged at him._

"_HIYA!" she yelled _

_He braced for the attack, but she stopped short and used her staff to cut the rope. She turned and ran from her crush. Even after hearing him call after her and tripping, she didn't look back. She couldn't._

_She got to a wooded area away from any humans or magical creatures._

"_I don't believe this." She said to herself. "I…I nearly killed Jake." _

_She remembered all the times she spent with human Jake (Same flashbacks Jake had at the end of the Ski Trip including when he told her the seat had been taken)_

_She suddenly got a look of realization_

"_I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it?" she yelled as she slapped her forehead._

_She ran back to the tree where she left Jake. She needed to talk to him. Not as Thorn, but as Rose. _

_Ever since the ski trip, Jake had backed off. She had started to get worried, but he assured her he was fine. Now she knew the truth._

_The ski trip had been the time when the American Dragon saw the mark of the Huntsclan. When Jake had recognized the birthmark. When her crush had put two and two together. _

_Jake was not okay. Chances were he was feeling the same thing she was right now: hurt, confused, and lost. Then again, he had more time to accept the situation. _

_When she got back to where she left him, she only found the rope. He was gone. _

_And she would probably never see him again._

_She took off her right glove and looked down at her right hand where the dragon was wrapped around her wrist._

"_This is all YOUR fault!" she yelled at her hand. "I hate destiny!"_

_She curled her hand into a fist and banged it on the tree and started crying as she leaned on the trunk._

"_You choose your own destiny." Jake's voice rang in her head._

"_I vow," she said. "I will never slay a dragon."_

End Flashback

"This is where you told me who you were." Rose said putting her hand on the tree trunk.

Suddenly, she giggled.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Jake? Did you ever go to Idaho?"

"I flew over it traveling from California to Montana." Jake said. "Wh…?"

The two started laughing at the nature of the question.

"Really funny." He said sarcastically. "I brought you here for a reason."

"The anniversary of the day you changed my life?"

"The anniversary of the day we tore down the wall that kept us apart." Jake corrected. "Even though I should have realized you were Huntsgirl earlier. The whole, "I have to go to the bathroom and I need air" thing during the _Anthony and Cleopatra_ rehearsal seemed a little suspicious."

"I'm as much to blame as you are." Rose said. "I should have realized you were the American Dragon after the ski trip. The way how you just backed off…"

"There were so many times we could have told each other." Jake said as he sat under the tree he had been tied to seven years ago. "I was attempting to tell you during the ski trip, but Brad, Trixy, and Spud kept interrupting."

"They were looking out for you. At least Trixy and Spud were. Brad was being a pain."

Rose giggled as she sat next to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You just brought back the memory of our rehearsal. Inside, we were good friends really wanting that kiss, but outside…"

"We fought." Jake finished.

Silence.

"Do you know whatever happened to Miss. Dersetto?" Rose asked.

"You didn't know?" Jake asked. "She was a mermaid detective undercover while looking for the Kelpie. She went back after it was caught."

"Really? Our principal was a mermaid?"

"Yeah."

"Poor Rotwood. Two magical creatures and a dragon slayer under his nose, and he didn't know it."

"Poor Rotwood? Imagine what I went through. Dersetto had a thing going with Gramps."

Both shuddered at the thought.

Jake stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box without Rose noticing.

"It sure is nice today." Rose stated looking up at the blue sky with puffy white clouds dotting it.

"Yeah." Jake said taking something out of the box and holding it in his hand while placing the box on the ground.

He put the hand with the object in it into Rose hand. She thought this gesture was just him holding her hand. When she felt something small in his hand, she realized otherwise.

She looked at Jake in shock as the object was transferred into her hand. It felt metal. He only smiled at her.

Rose turned her hand over with it still closed over the object. Taking a breath, she opened her hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"J…Jake?" she asked.

"Rose?" Jake asked getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Rose felt the tears forming in her eyes. Not knowing what to say, she nodded.

The two kissed.

TBC

"_So, how weird are we talking?" Jonathan asked._

_Susan had informed her husband of the rumors of their son's strange behavior._

"_Singing at six in the morning weird." Haley told her father._


	9. The Announcement

**Chapter 9: The Announcement**

The next day at the Long's house,

"So, where did Jake and Rose go?" Chad asked.

"He didn't say." Haley told her friend.

Haley, Chad, Renée, and Seth were studying for their mythology test. Chad and Renée still had no clue Haley was a dragon. They did know that their mythology teacher was really their best friend's brother.

"Hi everyone!" Spud said after Susan let him and Trixy into the house.

"Hey. Do any of you know why Jakey was all happy this morning?" Trixy asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Well," Spud relayed.

Flashback

_At six in the morning,_

_Spud was getting ready to go to work. Since it was Sunday, Jake had the day off. After Spud put his toast in the toaster, his best friend came out of his room._

"_Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day!" Jake sang._

"_Jake? Are you feeling okay?" Spud asked worriedly._

"_Never better." Jake said "Why?"_

"_You're up and dressed, singing show tunes, at six in the morning on a Sunday." Spud said._

"_So?"_

"_You usually don't wake up until eleven on weekends. And on weekdays, you complain. Dude. Maybe this isn't Sunday."_

"_It is Sunday." The American Dragon said. "I'll be out with Rose all day if you need me."_

_Jake walked out the door singing, "I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way."_

"_That was strange." Spud said._

End Flashback

(A/N: I don't own that song.)

"Sounds like someone had fun with Rose." Renée said.

Everyone starred at Renée in shock

"Eeww." The other teens said with a look of disgust.

"Not THAT type of fun!" Renée corrected.

"Please don't scare me like that." Susan said with her hand over her heart.

0000

Later that evening,

"So, how weird are we talking?" Jonathan asked.

Susan had informed her husband of the rumors of their son's strange behavior.

"Singing at six in the morning weird." Haley told her father.

The door opened and Jake walked in with Rose at his side.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Well, why are you so cheerful?" Jonathan asked.

"Should we tell them?" Jake asked his fiancée.

"I think showing them would be more appropriate." Rose told him holding out her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

Haley shrieked with excitement as Jonathan and Susan sighed with relief that they weren't going to be grandparents yet. Just in-laws.

Hold on. IN-LAWS?

"When did this happen?" Susan asked.

"Yesterday." Jake said.

"He took me back to the place where he told me of his connection with the American Dragon. The place where we took down the barricade." Rose said.

"We've already told Rose's family." Jake said "Now we just need to tell Trixy and Spud."

0000

At Jake's apartment later that night,

Spud and Trixy walked into the apartment wondering what Jake wanted. They found their friend on the couch sitting next to Rose looking at a planner.

"It would have to be during the summer." Jake told her. "That way Haley could do more while we're away."

"But she still has yet to tell her friends. Won't they get suspicious?"

"Rose. Chances are half of the magical world is going to be there. Of course, I'm not so sure how the Dragon Council is going to take this."

"Since when did you worry about them?" Rose asked.

"True."

"So, what are we planning?" Trixy asked.

"Our wedding." The two stated simply.

"Oh. Okay." The other two said.

"SAY WHAT?" they asked after what had been said sunk in.

"You heard us." Jake said. "Rose and I are getting married."

"When did this happen?" Trixy asked.

"Yesterday." Rose explained. "He took me to the spot where he told me what he was. Then, he gave me this."

She held up her left hand.

"He gave you a hand?" Spud asked.

"Wow!" Trixy exclaimed when she saw the diamond. "That is beautiful."

TBC

"_How was the last day of school?" Rose asked after she kissed him._

"_Great." Jake said. "Even though Haley is about as nervous as I am about tomorrow." _

"_I don't blame her." Rose said. "Oh. Spud wants you to meet him at your Grandfather's shop at eight."_

"_Why?"_

"_Beats us." Trixy said. "This is SPUD we're talking about."_


	10. Preparations

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

Jake and Rose were at his apartment. The wedding date was creeping up on them, and they were SUPPOSE to be planning.

"Save it for the wedding." Trixy told them when she and Spud walked in on the two lovebirds making out on the couch.

"Very funny." Jake told his friend. "Any mail, Spud?"

"You mean responses?" Spud asked holding a plastic bag filled with letters. "Loads."

Rose got up from the couch and took the bag from Spud. She grabbed a handful and handed them to her fiancé.

"Well, let's see who's coming." Jake said opening the first one.

He looked at the response and developed a curious look. He showed the letter to Rose who shrugged.

"Trixy? Did you add a few guests?" Jake asked.

"Why do you ask?" Trixy asked innocently.

"Kyle Wilkins?"

"Maybe." She said. "Spud did it to!"

"Hey!" Spud defended himself.

"It's true." Rose said looking at another response. "Unless_ you_ invited Stacey."

"No." Jake said. "I tried to stay away from the popular kids that gave me a hard time."

"So, which of your friends invited Nigel?" she asked.

"Okay. That was me." Jake admitted. "He's a sorcerer who helped me out a few times."

"Looks like Kara and Sara are coming too." Trixy said picking up another response.

"Who?" Spud asked.

"The Oracle twins." Jake reminded his friend. "Remember? Kara sees the good stuff and Sara sees the bad stuff."

"Oh yeah. Kara was always happy." Trixy said remembering.

"Uh. Actually. Sara was the one who was happy." Jake corrected. "Kara was always depressed."

"I remember them now." Rose said. "Didn't you cover for them telling everyone they were your cousins?"

"Yeah. That was a long time ago though. Actually, now that I think about it, Sara warned me about you."

Flashback

"_That's a great outlook on life" Sara told Jake after he walked her and Kara home. "You should keep that in mind when you find out the dark awful truth about Rose. Well goodnight."_

End Flashback

"Then the ski trip happened." Jake stated while opening another letter.

He groaned.

"Who this time?" Rose asked.

"My cousin's coming." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"That's a good thing, right?" Spud asked.

"You obviously haven't met my Mom's side of the family." Jake stated before turning to Rose. "I can tell you right now we'll have gnomes running around."

"Gn-Gnomes?" Spud squeaked and jumped behind the couch.

"After you left," Trixy explained to Jake who was looking very confused. "There was a little gnome incident."

Jake just smiled. Some things would never change.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a few more responses. He frowned when he saw them.

"What is it Jake?" Rose asked.

"My Dad's family is also coming." Jake said picking up the responses. "He never told them about the whole dragon thing. We're mixing magical and human. The last time I pulled that stunt for a party, I almost lost my dragon powers."

"Jake." Rose said facing him. "We can pull this off. We'll just make a small note to the magical guests not to reveal who they are. How did YOUR parents pull it off?"

"Well, when my Mom's aunt released the ninety-nine gnomes for good luck, Mom body slammed Dad into the wedding cake and told him it was an ancient Chinese custom."

"So," Trixy asked holding up more responses. "What are you going to do about the fairies and leprechauns who are attending?"

"I don't know." Jake said. "I guess we can pass the leprechauns off as midgets."

"And the fairies can act as decorations if they don't mind." Rose added.

0000

The day before the wedding,

"Thanks for letting him do this." Trixy told Rose.

"Hey. What groom doesn't want a bachelor party?" Rose said. "As long as he keeps his hands off any strippers, it's fine by me."

"Hello?" Jake called.

"How was the last day of school?" Rose asked after she kissed him.

"Great." Jake said. "Even though Haley is about as nervous as I am about tomorrow."

"I don't blame her." Rose said. "Oh. Spud wants you to meet him at your Grandfather's shop at eight."

"Why?"

"Beats us." Trixy said. "This is SPUD we're talking about."

"True." Jake said.

"And Jake," Trixy added. "Don't fly."

0000

Eight o'clock,

"Okay. He's coming." Spud said to the group after looking out the window. "Now hide."

He turned out the lights and waited by the light switch.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Jake stepped in.

"Spud?" Jake asked.

"SURPRISE!" the men yelled as Spud turned the lights back on.

Jake jumped in surprise before hitting himself on the forehead. He should have realized that Spud would plan a bachelor party.

"Actually," a redheaded man said with a British accent. "I believe the phrase we SHOULD have yelled is _Welcome back, Long._"

"Good to see you again, Nigel." Jake said shaking the wizard's hand.

"Likewise." Nigel told the groom-to-be.

"Nice to see you came." Spud said putting an arm on Jake's shoulder.

"Of course I came." Jake said. "You wanted to meet me somewhere, so I came. But I'll admit, I didn't expect this even though I should've."

"Hey Long." Brad said walking up to Jake.

"Brad?" Jake asked. "Dude, I haven't seen you since middle school."

"Yeah. I know." The bully said. "Look. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted back then. I was immature."

"That's okay. We were ALL immature at that age."

TBC

"_We may want to keep an eye on them." Jake said sensing where she was going._

"_But we may want to keep an eye on the rest of your family first." Rose added noticing the fire breathing._

"_Just my luck." Jake said. "Oh no. Grandpa Long is starting to look their direction."_

"_Only one way to stop them." Rose said with a sly smirk._

"_How?" Jake asked._

_She looked behind him, then back at him. He followed her gaze._

"_Uh oh." He said realizing where she was going._


	11. The Wedding

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

May 20th,

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Jake and Rose pulled in and kissed. The entire room cheered.

0000

At the recital,

"Haley!"

"Renée" Haley called back and ran to her friends while looking around. "Glad you can come."

"I can not believe your brother is having a summer wedding! It's so romantic." Renée said. "How long has he known Rose?"

"Since he was my age." Haley said honestly.

"How'd they meet?" Chad asked.

"Well…uh….they kindof…"

"We bumped into each other."

The kids turned and saw Jake and Rose standing behind Haley.

"Literally." Rose added. "I had accidentally dropped my books when he bumped into me and he helped me pick them up."

"Oooh." Renée cooed.

"HEY LOOK!" Chad yelled. "A SHRIMP BUFFET!"

He pulled Renée away.

"Thanks for the save." Haley whispered to her brother and new sister-in-law.

"No sweat." Jake whispered. "I saw you looking a little paranoid, so I decided to keep an eye on you."

"Haley!" a male voice called

"Seth!" Haley said "Glad you can make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Seth said. "We may want to control your friends."

Chad was stuffing himself with shrimp.

"Right. See you later, Bro." Haley said.

"Now who do they remind you of?" Rose asked her new husband.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked her.

"Well, Haley's a…you know. Seth was a member of the group I was in. Seth's job was to slay Haley. But he had a crush on her human form. When he realized who she was, they started staging their fights…"

"We may want to keep an eye on them." Jake said sensing where she was going.

"But we may want to keep an eye on the rest of your family first." Rose added noticing the fire breathing.

"Just my luck." Jake said. "Oh no. Grandpa Long is starting to look their direction."

"Only one way to stop them." Rose said with a sly smirk.

"How?" Jake asked.

She looked behind him, then back at him. He followed her gaze.

"Uh oh." He said realizing where she was going.

"HI YA!"

SPLAT

Everyone stopped what they were doing and found the bride on top of the groom who was on top of the wedding cake.

"You're mother told me of this custom." Rose said loud enough to explain her reason.

Those who weren't at Jonathan and Susan's wedding just shrugged and went about their business. However, those who were laughed at the irony.

"What was THAT about?" Seth asked Haley.

"It's a new tradition Mom started when she married Dad." Haley whispered as Rose pulled Jake out and Fu Dog ran up and started licking Jake to help clean him up faster. "You see, her side is a little sloppy about hiding their powers. So, so Dad wouldn't see them, she body slammed him into the cake to draw his attention away using the excuse that it was an ancient Chinese custom."

"Come with me." Nigel said leading the bride and groom out of the room. "I'll get you cleaned off in a jiffy."

Sure enough, it wasn't two minutes before the three of them walked in spotless.

"Wizard?" Seth asked in a whispered.

"He prefers 'sorcerer'." Haley corrected. "But, yeah. Same difference."

"Hey Jake!" Sara greeted as she and Kara walked up to the couple.

"Hey Sara. Hey Kara." Jake greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it." Sara squealed. "Once Kara had a vision of Rose slamming you into the wedding cake, we went out and bought our dresses."

Sara was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress while Kara was wearing a dark purple.

Suddenly her eyes flashed yellow.

"Great." Jake said sarcastically. "Bad news on my wedding day."

"Ooh. Chang's on the move." Sara predicted happily. "The Dark Dragon is going to appear soon. Good luck fighting him."

Suddenly Kara's eyes flashed.

"Congratulations." She said sarcastically. "It's a boy."

"E-Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"Rose." Jake said. "Oracles."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I forgot." Rose said. She then leaned over to Kara. "Did you catch his name?"

"No." Kara told the bride.

"Sara?" Jake asked. "Did you catch WHEN he'll appear?"

"Let's see…" Sara said thinking. "I think it will be at the 1000 year reunion."

"And that is…?" Rose asked.

"Don't look at me." Sara said. "I'm not a dragon."

Rose turned to Jake.

"Don't look at me." Jake said. "This is the first I've heard of it. Yo! Fu!"

"Bark! Woof!" Fu barked running up to Jake as the groom knelt down. "What's the trouble."

"Fu? When's the next 1000 year reunion?" Jake asked seriously.

"In two months. Why?"

"Rats." Jake swore. "According to Sara, the Dark Dragon is suppose to show."

"Yeuh oh." Fu said. "Have you told the old man?"

"I just found out myself." Jake said.

TBC

"_Oh. Look at the monkey!" Chad said excitedly._

"_Of course. What'cha expect?" Bananas asked._

"_AGH! TALKING MONKEY!" Chad screamed jumping into Seth's arms (who quickly dropped him.)_


	12. The Dark Dragon

A/N: This Chapter is based on "Hong Kong Longs"

**Chapter 12: The Dark Dragon**

A month later,

"Where is Jake?" Jonathan asked as he, Lao Shi, Fu, Susan, Haley, Trixy, Spud, Seth, Renée, and Chad stepped into the hotel in Hong Kong "He said he'd meet us here."

"Now Jonathan." Susan said. "Jake's just now getting off his honeymoon. Remember what we were like after ours?"

"MOM!" Haley said. "Not in front of my friends!"

The teens snickered.

"Thanks for letting us come along Mrs. L." Chad said after his snickering bout ended. "I've always wanted to see Hong Kong. Hey! Does King Kong live here?"

"Every group has to have a Spud." Trixy said more to herself than anyone else.

"And Chad is Haley's." Fu added in a whisper

"Um. Grandpa?" Haley asked her grandfather in a whisper. "What are we going to do about Chad and Renée during the…you know?"

"Your father has that all figured out." Lao Shi said.

"Okay. I guess we start without them." Jonathan said.

He pulled out a small piece of paper.

"This is our list of things to do." He told everyone.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Seth said.

Suddenly, the list expanded as the bottom reached the ground and folded out a few more inches.

"How big is this place again?" Renée asked. "There is no way there is that much to do in this city."

0000

The crew was walking along a street when suddenly a golf cart crossed their path and a net captured Lao Shi.

"GRANDPA!" Haley yelled as she ran after them.

She followed the golf cart into an abandoned museum.

"HALEY!"

Haley turned to see her three friends following her.

"What are you guys doing…?" she started to ask.

Suddenly, the museum went into lockdown.

"Something tells me we walked right into a trap." Seth said.

"You think?" Haley asked.

There was the sound of an evil, female laugh. Everyone looked and saw an old woman with a monkey by her side.

"Oh. Look at the monkey!" Chad said excitedly.

"Of course. What'cha expect?" Bananas asked.

"AGH! TALKING MONKEY!" Chad screamed jumping into Seth's arms (who quickly dropped him.)

"Chang." Haley accused. "And Bananas B. What brings you to Hong Kong?"

"Same reason you're here." Chang said.

"Vacation?" Renée asked.

"I see you brought some friends. I too brought a friend along with me." Chang said.

"Yeah. We see the flea-bitten ape." Seth said.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake and a black and purple dragon appeared from the floor.

"Oh boy." Haley said.

"And the giant, magical, fire-breathing reptile." Seth added.

"Is that a…" Renée asked wide-eyed.

"DRAGON!!!!!!" Chad yelled running for the door and trying to budge it open with no luck.

"And me without my huntstaff." Seth said under his breath as he starred in horror. "That is the biggest dragon I've ever seen."

"The Dark Dragon." Haley said in horror. "Seth. Cover."

"How?" Seth asked.

The Dark Dragon swung his tail at the kids. Seth pushed Renée out of the way to the left while Haley dodged to the right and transformed. Renée and Chad fainted.

"Now you wouldn't harm me, American Dragon." The Dark Dragon taunted. "Not that you could."

"Not with your grandfather at stake." Chang added revealing a captured Lao Shi.

"GRANDPA!" Haley said before turning to the bad guys. "LET HIM GO!"

"Only if you do us this one tiny favor." The Dark Dragon said throwing her a vial of glowing liquid. "Slip this into the drink tonight during the Lunar Eclipse Toast. Only then can you save your precious grandfather."

"Don't do it, Haley!" Lao Shi yelled.

"Shut up, Old Man." Bananas B. said.

Haley dragoned down as the Dark Dragon disappeared. Haley looked down at the vial, then ran to her unconscious friends.

"Seth." She said handing him the vial. "Put this in my backpack, and let's get them out of here. When they wake up, deny everything."

0000

Renée and Chad both woke up around the same time to see Haley, Seth, Trixy, Spud, Jonathan, Susan, Fu, Jake, and Rose over them.

"Wh-What happened?" Renée asked.

"Well," Haley hesitated. "You…"

"You were knocked unconscious by…flying wooden bowls." Seth lied.

"Smooth." Haley told him while giving him a look.

"I had the craziest dream." Chad said. "We were trapped in a museum after Haley's grandfather was taken captive by the ugliest woman I've ever seen and a talking monkey. Then, a huge black and purple dragon came out of the ground and tried to squish us with its tail, but Seth pushed Renée out of the way one way, and Haley jumped the other way and turned into a pink dragon."

"I had the same dream" Renée said.

Everyone started laughing.

"D-Dragons?" Haley asked while laughing

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard." Seth laughed.

"Next thing you know, they'll be saying that there is such a thing as elves and mermaids." Trixy added.

"Haley, Seth. May I have a word in private?" Jake asked.

Jake, Haley, Rose, Seth, and Fu went to a deserted alley.

0000

In an alley,

"Is what they said true?" Jake asked.

"Yes." The teens asked.

"The Dark Dragon wanted me to put this in the drink tonight." Haley said pulling out the vial.

"That's a mind control potion." Fu informed them. "One sip of this, and every dragon in the world will be at the Dark Dragon's command."

"But if I don't, they'll hurt Grandpa." Haley argued. "What do I do?"

Jake looked at the potion, then at Rose and Seth, then at a magical sign. He smiled as he read the sign.

"I have an idea." Jake said.

0000

That night at the temple,

"Haley?" Sun asked. "Where is your grandfather?"

She had figured Jake was still on his honeymoon, and since the Dragon Council still had no idea he had emerged, she found no reason to bring it up.

"He's…close behind." Haley said as she entered. "Um…may I pour the drink for the toast?"

"Of course you may." The high councilor said.

Haley walked up to the jug and poured some liquid in a vial in knowing that Chang was watching. Then she went around and poured the drink.

"A toast! To 1000 years of peace."

Everyone except Haley drank the contents in the goblets. Suddenly, there was another earthquake and the Dark Dragon appeared laughing evilly.

"The Dark Dragon?!" most of the dragons exclaimed.

"FOOLS!" the evil dragon yelled. "You all fell right into my trap! You have all drunken mind control potion, thanks to the American Dragon!"

Suddenly, all of the dragons (except for Haley, Chang, and the Dark Dragon) transformed into various animals.

"Actually," Haley smirked at the Dark Dragon. "You played into **our** trap. We switched the potion during our intermission. What I had put in the drink…was Transformation Tea."

"You will pay, American Dragon!" Dark Dragon yelled.

"Starting with your grandfather." Chang added.

"Guess again." A semi-familiar male voice yelled.

There was a red blur and the net fell from Chang's staff and Lao Shi vanished.

"What the…" Bananas asked.

Everyone looked and saw the Chinese Dragon flying beside a red and yellow dragon.

"And let's get one thing straight." Jake said. "_**I**_ am the American Dragon. Haley was just filling in on the New York location while I kept the 13th Aztec Skull away from the Huntsclan. Even though I must say she's been doing a great job. I think she can keep the job."

"Oh no." Haley told her brother. "Once we get back, you go back on duty. I WILL fill in for you during emergencies, but no full time."

"Does it really matter?" Chang asked pointing her staff at Jake.

"I wouldn't do that." A male voice said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"HI YA!"

Chang was knocked down by Chad and Renée.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked.

"It didn't seem fair that Jake's friends knew the truth and your friends didn't." Susan said as she, Jonathan, Fu, Trixy, and Spud entered.

"Besides," Jonathan added. "The more the merrier."

"I think what you mean is the more people we have to kick butt with." Fu told Jonathan.

"You guys don't mind?" Haley asked her friends.

"Haley." Renée said. "We've been best friends since I move to NYC six years ago. I knew you were faking that laugh earlier."

"Same here." Chad said. "Except it was five years for me."

"You guys are the best." Haley said hugging her friends.

"How touching." The Dark Dragon said sarcastically as he conjured up shadow demons.

Spud started taking pictures of the demons using the flash to destroy them. Trixy shone her flashlight around while Jonathan grabbed the jug.

"Trixy! Shine your light this way!"

Trixy obeyed and the reflection destroyed the demons.

"Oh! Would you look at that!" Jake said to the Dark Dragon. "Two mortals defeated your demon pets."

"This isn't over!" The Dark Dragon yelled.

"Oh. But we're not done yet with the arrival of the guests." Jake said crossing his arms.

Suddenly, two nets captured Bananas and Chang. Then, two ninjas jumped the wall. The older of the two was female with a long, blond braid. The other was shorter and his hair was hidden. The two twirled their huntstaffs threateningly.

"Dragon slayers?" the head councilor said.

"It's cool." Jake said. "They're good friends. C'mon. The eclipse won't last too much longer. Rose and Seth can handle it."

"That's Seth?" Chad asked. "So that's what he and Rose were up to."

"Not now." Haley said as Rose and Seth fought the dragon.

Soon, the temple started collapsing and being sucked into a portal, and Rose and Seth were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going back in." Jake said.

"JAKE! NO!" Susan yelled.

"My WIFE is in there." Jake told them as he flew in.

Haley started to follow, but Susan had a tight grip.

Suddenly, the portal got smaller.

"JAKE! ROSE! _**SETH**_!" Haley yelled.

At the last possible second, Jake flew out with Rose in his arms and Seth on his back.

"Well done." The Head Councilor said to the three.

Seth jumped off of Jake as the dragon transformed after placing Rose back on her feet. Rose and Seth took off their masks. Rose and Jake hugged gently in relief that it was over.

Haley, on the other hand, plowed right into Seth.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again." She told him.

"So?" Trixy asked. "What are we going to do with Chang and Bananas? Jail didn't hold her."

"She will be severely punished." The head councilor said.

0000

That night,

"Whew!" Haley said plopping down on a bed. "I'm tired."

"I know the feeling." Jake said. "But it is good to know that there is one more enemy out of the way. Well, actually three. But then again, I guess you wouldn't really count Bananas as a really threat, so then it..."

"Jake." Rose said placing a finger on his mouth. "Don't worry about it. What matters is that the Dark Dragon is gone, Chang and Bananas are in custody, the Dragon Council approve of our marriage (as if they had a choice), Seth and Haley are an item, everyone is safe…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up." Jake said before turning to his sister. "What was that thing about you?"

"Seth and I are going out." Haley said. "Hey! If you can date your mortal enemy, why can't I?"

"She's got you there." Spud said.

"Guess I don't have much choice in the matter." Jake said.

"Guess not." Haley said with an innocent smile.

TBC

"_Grandpa? Haley. I think something's wrong with Jake. He's not answering his home or cell phone and he wasn't in school today. Okay. Thanks anyways." _

_She hung up and then picked up the phone again dialing a fourth number._

"_Seth? Haley. Get your magic detector. We're going American Dragon hunting. No. Don't bring your huntstaff." _


	13. Baby

**Chapter 13: Baby**

The next month,

"What do you guys think?" Trixy asked showing off her new office.

"Nice. Dr. Carter." Jake said.

Trixy had graduated medical school just before the wedding.

"Now as your first patient…" Rose said.

"You never set up an appointment." Trixy told her.

Rose whispered something into Trixy's ear. Trixy's eyes widened and gave Jake a really weird look.

"I hate it when they go in girl mode." Spud said.

"Out!" Trixy said to the guys.

The next thing the guys knew, they were in the hallway in front of a closed door.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Rose always throwing up in the morning." Jake said.

"Always what?" Spud asked.

"Throwing up." Jake repeated. "Gets sick."

"Jake. Ol' buddy." Spud said placing his arm around his friend. "This may sound awkward coming from me, but…Have you…."

"JAKE!" Rose yelled running out of the office into Jake's arms and kissing him full on the mouth.

"Well?" Spud asked Trixy.

Trixy nodded.

"Man! Why can't that be me and Stacey?!" Spud pouted.

Rose whispered something into Jake's ear.

"Say WHAT?!" Jake exclaimed.

0000

"I thought you said Rose and Jake got rid of them all!" Chad yelled.

"They must have resigned at the last minute!" Seth told him as he shot a laser at a flying car that was being operated by 88 and 89.

"Oh Boooys." Haley sang as she flew up behind the two Huntsclan survivors.

"YOUCH!" they yelled as they jumped out with their rear ends on fire. Then they started running around in circles screaming, "Put it out!" over and over and over.

Haley transformed back and the four teens just stood their watching the bad guys run around in circles.

"Pathetic." Renée said.

The two members of the huntsclan then jumped into a fountain and steam came from their rears as the fire was extinguished.

"Personally," Haley said. "They are the easiest bad guys."

"Then you wouldn't mind a challenge." A voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see a graying man with a stick.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Haley asked.

"Eli Pandaras." The sorcerer introduced

"Sorry." Haley said. "You must have fought my brother: The American Dragon."

"That is why I'm going to take you captive and…"

Suddenly, his wand was shot from his hand by a blast of magic.

"I don't think so." A male voice with a British accent said.

Everyone turned.

"Nigel!" Haley exclaimed.

"I was in the area." Nigel said twirling his wand.

"This isn't over." Pandaras said before vanishing.

"C'mon. Let's get home." Seth said. "Chad. I get top bunk."

Ever since the destruction of the Huntsclan, Seth had been staying at Chad's place.

As they left, nobody noticed the figure in the shadows.

0000

Seven months later,

"Hey Haley?" Seth asked his girlfriend. "When was the last time you saw Rose?"

Haley stopped walking and thought about the answer.

"It's been a while." Haley told him.

Flashback

"_So," Jonathan asked at dinner when his son and daughter-in-law were visiting. "Anything new in the magical world?"_

_Jake winked at Rose._

"_Just that the American Dragon's going to be a father." Rose said as if it was no big deal. _

_Silence fell across the table._

"_I did NOT need to hear that at dinner." Haley said as Susan squealed with delight and hugged her son and her daughter-in-law._

"_Congratulations." Jonathan said to his son._

End Flashback

"Why?"

"I'm worried. Rose was my tutor back at the Academy, so she's like a big sister to me. I hope everything is alright."

0000

The next day,

The class sat in the room waiting for their teacher. The door opened and in stepped Rotwood.

"Mister Jong will not be teaching for a while." Rotwood said in his thick accent. "In the meantime, I will be substituting."

"Get ready to start failing, guys." Haley whispered to her friends.

0000

After school, Haley stormed into her house, threw her backpack on the couch and marched straight to the phone. She picked it up and started dialing the numbers. After waiting a few minutes, she hung up, picked it up again, and started dialing another number. When that didn't work, she became more concern and tried another number.

"Grandpa? Haley. I think something's wrong with Jake. He's not answering his home or cell phone and he wasn't in school today. Okay. Thanks anyways."

She hung up and then picked up the phone again dialing a fourth number.

"Seth? Haley. Get your magic detector. We're going American Dragon hunting. No. Don't bring your huntstaff."

0000

After getting the DNA samples, Seth and Haley looked at the screen of Seth's tracker. They followed the tracker around NYC. Finally they entered a building not realizing what the building was.

"May I help you kids?" a woman asked.

"We're good." Haley said still looking at the screen.

They followed the arrows up the stairs and down a hall.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"We're getting warming." Seth said with a smile.

"Really warm."

"Hot."

"Extra crispy."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP

The device was turned to a window. The two looked in and saw Rose and Jake standing in front of something. Jake's arms were wrapped around Rose.

"Excuse me." Seth said to a nurse. "Can you tell us what happened with the Longs?"

The nurse looked at the worried couple, then back at the kids.

"Are you related?" she asked.

"Jake Long is my older brother." Haley told the nurse.

"Why don't we let Jake tell you then." The nurse suggested.

She went into the nursery and spoke to Jake. Due to the glass, the kids just saw mouth movement and hand gestures. As the nurse pointed to them, Jake turned around and noticed them. He then turned to Rose. She nodded just before they kissed. When they pulled out, Jake left the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked his sister and her boyfriend.

"We were worried about you." Haley said. "You didn't show up and Rotwood substituted."

"Don't worry." Jake said. "Spud said he'd fill in during my paternal leave. Rotwood won't be teaching long."

"Oh good. Someone who knows WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATERNAL LEAVE?! ROSE HAS ANOTHER MON…" Haley yelled.

"Shhh." Jake said. "You heard right. You are now officially 'Aunt Haley'. However, there were some complications during the delivery."

"Will the baby be okay?" Seth asked.

"Only time will tell." Jake said.

"Can we see it?" Haley asked.

Jake thought about it, then nodded.

"Come on." Jake said.

0000

A few seconds later, the teens were dressed in scrubs and entered the nursery.

"Here he is." Jake said as they approached Rose. "Haley. This is your nephew."

"He's so tiny." Seth said.

"He was early." Rose told them.

Haley looked into the 'crib' (for lack of a better term). She saw a tiny, black-haired baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Trixy said it may help if we talk to him." Jake whispered.

"Hi there." Haley whispered. "I'm your Aunt Haley. You were born into a great family. Of course, only your parents knew about you. They kept quiet about you from the rest of us. I'm sure they have their reasons."

"Hi." Seth told the baby. "I'm Seth Hunter. I'm your Aunt's boyfriend. Your mother was my tutor growing up. Your father was the one who taught her what she taught me about magical creatures. Your aunt really finished the picture for me. Now instead of hunting, I help protect. You have an amazing family. I would give anything to have a family like yours. So, don't throw it away before taking the chance."

"I'll admit your dad can be a little…weird." Haley added. "But that's one of his best qualities. Oh. And you HAVE to meet your great-grandfather. He is something special. Not that your grandparents aren't. It's just that Grandpa has a certain trait. He loves to speak metaphorically. And Fu Dog. You have to love him."

"C'mon kid." Seth said. "You can make it."

"Have you named him yet?" Haley asked Rose.

"Yes." Rose said. "Benjamin."

TBC

_Everyone turned to see Ben crying and Fu putting out his paper. Once the fire was out, Fu lifted up what was left to reveal a burnt hole in the center that showed his face._

"_Aw. I was reading that." He complained as Rose picked up her son and started comforting him._

"_Well," Lao Shi said as if to make a point. "He is a few minutes older from when I made the statement."_


	14. Benjamin Long

**Chapter 14: Benjamin Long**

At the hospital the next morning,

"Rose?" Jake asked when he noticed Rose in the hall talking to Trixy. "Trix? Is everything alright?"

"See for yourself." Rose said turning around and showing him that she had the baby in her arms. Ben was sleeping peacefully.

Jake smiled.

"You have a strong son, Jakey." Trixy said.

"Thanks Trix." Jake said as Rose handed him the baby. "You gave us quite a scare, Benjamin Long."

The baby just continued to sleep.

"Trix? Is it okay if we go home now?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Trixy said.

"Great. Let me go get Haley and Seth."

"Are they still here?" Trixy asked.

"They slept in the waiting room." Jake said. "I went out for some coffee this morning, and I found them sound asleep."

0000

In the waiting room,

"Hales." Jake said gently shaking his sister. "Haley…Pop quiz in Quantum Mechanics. Did you study?"

"AGH!" Haley said jerking up and breathing heavily.

"That always works." Jake said. "The mere THOUGHT of you failing sends you over the edge."

"I've gotten better." Haley argued. She then noticed Rose with the bundle. "Is…?"

Jake nodded. "He's asleep though."

"Lucky kid." Seth said waking up.

"Let's go home." Rose said.

0000

At Jake's new place a few minutes later,

"Home sweet home." Rose said.

"I'm going to go get some shut eye. Something tells me I will be up all night." Jake said.

"Why do you say that?" Seth asked.

"Two A.M. feeding." Jake said. "I still vaguely remember Mom and Dad going through that with Haley here. Woke ME up too."

RING RING

"WHAAAA!!!!!"

"Sorry." Haley said before she answered her cell. "Hello?...CAN YOU SPEAK UP FU?!...NO! SETH AND I DID NOT RUN INTO AN ABIMETRIX. I'M JUST TRYING TO TALK OVER BEN…BEN…NO. YOU DON'T KNOW HIM YET….H-HOLD ON!"

She stepped into a room and opened a window.

"Okay. Better." Haley said leaning out. "What's going on?...I was with Jake, and I lost track of time…We were preoccupied….There were some complications….Jake will explain everything later….No. Ben's not another friend. Jake will explain….Okay….See you later."

She walked back into the room after Rose got Ben calmed down.

"Sorry about that." Haley said putting her phone on vibrate. "Fu was wondering where I was all night. Can we go introduce Ben to everyone?"

Rose and Jake looked at each other.

"Sure." Rose said with a shrug.

"This will be fun." Jake added.

0000

At Lao Shi's shop,

"There you are." Fu said when he saw the four. "Where were you last night? There was a sighting of Fury."

"The gorgon Fury?" Jake asked. "This isn't good."

"You're tell me." Fu said. "Hey? What's with the baby car seat?"

Rose placed the covered carrier on the counter.

"Fu Dog." Rose introduced as she raised the blanket. "I'd like you to meet Benjamin Long."

Fu's mouth dropped.

"He came early." Jake explained. "There were some complications. That's why we didn't call when Rose went into labor. We didn't want anyone's hopes up too high."

"Wow." Fu said looking at the baby. "Déjà vu."

Everyone looked at the dog curiously.

"I'm getting that same feeling I got when Susan brought YOU home." Fu told Jake. "Not to mention the fact this kid looks like you."

"Sorry I'm late." Lao Shi said coming in with a bag of groceries. "The line at the market was…why is there a baby carrier on my desk."

"Grandpa." Jake introduced as he lifted Ben out of the carrier. "Meet your great-grandson, Benjamin."

"He's early." Lao Shi said unfazed by the announcement. "But that's no excuse for not calling to let us know where you are."

"Sorry." Jake said a little confused by Lao Shi's reaction. "Ben almost didn't make it."

"Lao Shi?" Rose asked taking Ben from his father. "Will Ben be a dragon?"

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure." Lao Shi told the parents as Rose put Ben back in the carrier. "We will know when he is older."

Fu leaned over to look closer at the infant with his newspaper in hand. Suddenly, Ben winced as if he was going to start crying. Then, letting out a small burp, Fu's paper caught on fire.

"WHHHHAAAAA!!!!!"

"Oh boy." Fu said trying to put out the fire. "Man that's hot."

Everyone turned to see Ben crying and Fu putting out his paper. Once the fire was out, Fu lifted up what was left to reveal a burnt hole in the center that showed his face.

"Aw. I was reading that." He complained as Rose picked up her son and started comforting him.

"Well," Lao Shi said as if to make a point. "He is a few minutes older from when I made the statement."

0000

"Who's a cute baby?" Spud cooed over the baby in Susan's arms.. "Yes you are. You love your Uncle Spud, don't you?"

"He barely KNOWS you, Spudinski." Trixy told her friend.

"So, he's definitely a dragon?" Jonathan asked.

"He breathed fire earlier today." Jake confirmed. "It must be so. Grandpa's at the Dragon Council to talk to them about potential Dragon Masters for when Ben's old enough."

Suddenly, Jake's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jake answered. "Hi Gramps. What'd they say?"

Everyone watched the father's face go from curious to shock.

"Are they certain?...Are YOU certain…?" Jake asked. "Of course I don't have a problem with it…I just didn't think the council…but that was different…He's gon….Okay….Fine….I'll accept the Council's choice for my son's Dragon Master….It won't be pretty when he's older though…okay….I'll talk to you later….Bye."

Jake hung up with a look of shock.

"Who's going to be our son's teacher?" Rose asked.

Jake turned to her still confused about what had just happened.

"Me." He answered.

The End

A/N: Like my "Switches and Time Travel" in Harry Potter, I left this open for a sequel. It WILL come, just not too soon. I have other stories (not to mention school). I will have a story (or two) about what happened after Jake left concerning him and what Haley was up to so certain event that were mentioned would be explained.


End file.
